


injuries and healing

by disaster_sapphic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirty Amity Blight, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Amity Blight, Some Mentions of Injuries and Blood, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, amity helps luz after she gets herself injured, amity is Prepared, and also moments where they're...not, both have moments where they're smooth, but it's not graphic, luz is Not, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic
Summary: god i'm so bad at titlesbased on a list of prompts by deviantart user oORiddleOo (see notes for link)27. character [A] is injured and [B] is the only one around - lumityfor the sake of this prompt, let’s say that witches have healing spells, but most of the time use similar methods as humans to preserve their magic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	injuries and healing

If Luz was being totally honest with herself here, she knew she really should have seen this coming. Danger seems to follow her everywhere. It’s no wonder that when she had insisted on going to the Knee to continue searching for glyphs, she had gotten attacked by the Slitherbeast after underestimating the power of one of her glyphs - it ended up reading as a threat to the beast, and it went on the offense against her.

...y’know, she started to wonder if just maybe she was the one following danger?

Nah, definitely not.

But man, what a lucky break. She knew the risks of going alone while King and Eda ran their stand, but figured that she’d only be a little while and that nothing really bad could happen, right?

...pfft, talk about speaking much too soon.

After she had managed to fend off the Slitherbeast with a few other glyphs and well-timed distractions, she took refuge underneath a tree and examined her injuries, discovering a nasty gash on her arm that she hadn’t noticed because of the adrenaline she got from fighting the beast off. 

Luz was many things, but being prepared...wasn’t always one of them.

She had torn off her jacket to wrap around her arm as a makeshift bandage when she heard footsteps approaching from behind the tree.

“Who’s there?”

Purely on instinct, she grabbed a stick and held it in front of her as if it were a wand when she whirled around towards the source of the footsteps.

“Ow!”

The stick whacked the person on the head.

Luz blinked, and after a few seconds, recognized the mint green hair that her stick-weapon had gotten caught in.

“Amity! Oh… oops, I’m so sorry!”

“I-It’s fine, don’t worry about...it…”

Amity’s words trailed off, her gaze on Luz’s arm.

Luz panicked for a moment, holding her arm to her chest and putting on a bright smile.

“Oh, it’s all good, don’t worry about it!”

Amity narrowed her gaze, clearly not buying Luz’s words, and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened when she saw the mess up close.

“Oh my… Luz, you are so stupid sometimes.” She sighed as she sat Luz down and rifled through her bag.

Luz gave in. “Yeah, I know.” 

Finding what she needed, Amity sat down next to Luz and held her arm.

Sat… very close to her. She couldn’t help but notice the way their knees brushed together as they sat across from each other...and just how soft her hands were. For the uncaring front Amity always put up, her touch was so gentle as she unwrapped the jacket-bandage and got a healing kit with one hand, and rubbing soothing circles on her arm with the other.

Luz’s face went completely red, as she tried to recollect herself before Amity could notice the state of absolute panic she had unknowingly sent her into.

Luckily, she didn’t have to try for too long, as she felt a stinging on her arm that overtook her thoughts. She tried to yank her arm back from its source.

“Hey, just stay still and it won’t hurt as much.” Amity’s voice was soft and had a new warmth to it that Luz had never heard before, and it made her heart flutter.

“...Luz?”

Oh shit she never responded. “Uhhh, YES. yeah, i’ll, uh...i’ll stay still. Sorry about that..”

“I- It’s okay…”

She pressed what Luz now realized was a cloth soaked in what was likely disinfecting alcohol against her arm, and that stinging returned just as strong as earlier. She held still, but winced at the sensation.

Amity noticed this. While holding the cloth firmly against the injury, she brought her free hand up to Luz’s face. “Hey, look at me.”

Luz complied, staring right into her golden eyes. “Just focus on me, okay? It’ll only be a few more seconds. I’m sorry that it hurts.”

In the moment of silence that followed, the two realized the notable lack of space between them and both flushed red. 

“Er… I’m so sorry, was that too much? I just...needed to distract you, get your attention away from it for a moment, I probably should’ve done something else, sorry…” She started moving back.

Luz’s brain went a mile a minute. Not wanting her warm presence to get further away, she reached out to Amity with her other arm and pulled her in close so that their foreheads were pressed together. 

“Thanks...thank you, for helping me.”

Amity went beet red, not knowing how to respond to this sudden affection.

“I- of course, anytime…” 

Luz couldn’t help herself, and took this chance to finally move forward and press their lips together. Amity froze for a moment, but returned the kiss.

As they separated, they looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

“Well.. that was a good distraction. Hopefully that was long enough?”

Amity’s eyes widened again as she remembered they were actually doing something.

“Oh… oh right. Pfft, you dork.” She shoved Luz’s other arm playfully as she removed the cloth and reached for some actual bandages and gauze.

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.”  
“You’re blushing.”

“Oh, shut up, like you’re not?” Amity retorted.

“Only for you.”

That surprised her, as she paused in the middle of wrapping up Luz’s arm. She took a minute to look at the human, who was looking at her with a small smile and lovestruck gaze. 

“I-I… hey, stop distracting me with your cute face - I MEAN, dumb face. Wait, no, I don’t mean - well, kind of, but - I-”

Amity was very grateful when Luz cut off her verbal train of thought that had swerved away from its track.

“Hey, if I weren’t so dumb, I wouldn’t get to be flirting with a beautiful girl right now, so I’d call this a win.”

Amity blushed at the compliment as she finished wrapping up Luz’s arm. “Let’s get back home. Just be careful, and try not to use that arm any more than you need to.”

“Mmm.. on one condition.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Luz tapped her cheek with a wide smile. Amity rolled her eyes, but she was a little embarrassed at how fast she leaned forward to give Luz a quick kiss.

“Okay, now we’re ACTUALLY heading home. Come on, no more ‘conditions’.” Amity got up, and helped Luz up as well. 

There was a comfortable silence they shared on the walk back, with their fingers laced together, enjoying the sight of a beautiful horizon created by shades of orange and pink.

If this happened every time Luz got injured, she thought maybe she should get herself into danger more often.

“Luz Noceda, don’t you dare!”

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the list of prompts i got this from!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ooriddleoo/art/50-Prompts-Character-A-and-Character-B-Blank-454711302
> 
> thank you to Cacticreek for the prompt suggestion! sorry for the long wait, life got in the way and holiday prep this year has been.. strange, to say the least, and took up a lot more time than i thought it would.
> 
> speaking of, happy holidays!
> 
> real talk, this holiday season has been kinda rough on me emotionally. so a lot of my writing has been purely an outlet for me. i was really shocked by the good reception on my previous works. i know it's not a lot, but it makes me so happy every time i get an email saying that i've gotten even a single kudos or comment and it really lifts my spirits.
> 
> thank you for reading, and i appreciate you so much. 
> 
> also, this is your sign to go drink some damn water okay i know there's a lot to read on these tags but they're not going anywhere. please go drink some water and get some food. you deserve to be healthy. 
> 
> i hope you have a wonderful day, and that you have many wonderful days in the future.
> 
> all the love,  
> a disaster sapphic


End file.
